Chapter 25 (TROHP)
Review Responses: keyblademeister88: I'm glad you liked the yawn, I wanted Harry to do that demonstrate how little he thought of Dumbles as a threat. slytherpuffrules: Thanks. comodo50: His hatred of Harry clouds his judgement, and he hoped the Durmstrang delegation would enable him to win and possibly replace Harry or Nysa. You'll have to keep reading to find out about Dumbles and Moody, but you won't have to wait very long. As always, reviews are welcome. February 24th, 1995. It was finally the day of the second task, and my brother had worked hard to prepare. I was confident that he would win this tournament and put his doubters and enemies in their place. Our family was pleased with James' progress, and dad had begun dueling with him so he could get some experience. I was just surprised they weren't all angry at how I beat Moody and Dumbledore. Though, honestly, I didn't feel like I won, when he prevented Moody from being punished for his crime. The only good thing to come from that was that he destroyed a lot of his support base by not protecting the rights of the nobility and abusing his position. There was already a movement forming to get him removed as Chief Warlock, and to replace him with Madam Longbottom. I did need a Chief Warlock that I could control, and get some chosen laws passed with. I finally achieved my goal of becoming an Archmage and I owed a big thank you to Marietta Edgecombe and Fay Dunbar for having sex with me, though the other two girls were wonderful too. My defeat of Dumbles and Moody, and Fleur and Alaries really got me a good fan-base of girls to use in sex rituals. And I have been using them. And loving it! One ritual now gave me more power than even Dumbledore or Voldemort possess. Sadly to become a Magus I had to multiply my base Archmage power by seven-fold, and to do that I had to gain power equivalent to four Mages per tier. I had finally perfected my improve rankings for magical power... Lord/Lady of Magic-'' A Magus who grew their base Magus power seven-fold. I theorized that at this level a magical would even be partially composed of magic and gain several interesting abilities, sadly it was only theory at this point. I could always expand this rank into seven tiers as well, I did love power after all. ''Magus-'' An Archmage who multiplied their base Archmage power seven times. Among this rank was Merlin, Morgana, and many widely worshiped pagan deities and mythological figures. Naturally, I separated this rank into seven tiers, and my newly created spell could measure those tiers. ''Archmage-'' I divided the measuring spell into seven tiers. At the bottom you have a Tier One Archmage, with the power of four Mages. Tier Two, then the power of eight. This pattern continued all the way to Tier Seven, and without rituals was deemed impossible to achieve, though most were lazy and I included myself in that assessment. Among this rank was myself, and Advik Patil. ''Mage-'' I divided the measuring spell into four tiers. To get to the next tier you had to double your base Mage power. I was well aware that I wouldn't be an Archmage had I not used rituals to grow my power faster. ''Grand Sorcerers/Grand Sorceress-'' Believed to have twice the power of a Sorcerer, even while at the lowest levels. Among this rank was Nysa White, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, and Cort Delacour. My great-grandfather, Henry Potter, was a Grand Sorcerer before he died. ''Sorcerers and Sorceress'-'' No one is certain how much power growth was required from the Warlock rank, but it was quite a bit in my opinion. Among this rank was my little brother James Potter, Alastor Moody; though he seemed a lot weaker now, Fleur Delacour, Albert Alaries, Filius Flitwick; though as part Goblin the physical advantages were presumably nullified, Augusta Longbottom, Lord Alexander Greengrass, Amelia Bones, and Severus Snape; though I suspected that a poor diet stunted his growth and prevented him from experiencing the best benefits of that power. ''Warlocks-'' Believed be twice as strong as an ordinary witch or wizard, though no-one was actually certain. I suspected that Alastor Moody was now this rank. And finally your lowly Witch or Wizard... basically if they weren't a squib then they are this: the bottom of the barrel. Speaking of the bottom of the barrel... Diggory had failed to retrieve his father from the lake, and Krum has just returned with Granger. Fleur failed to retrieve her sister, and I had discreetly messaged James to rescue Gabrielle also. That was several minutes ago and I was beginning to get concerned. Finally! He surfaced with both hostages! Cho and Gabrielle were both safe, and Fleur and her family all looked relieved. He rescued Amos Diggory too! Why would he slow himself further?! I just hoped that he would still more gain points as I planned and maintain his lead, and possibly get an even greater one. They finally got their bearings and began making their way toward the bank. They finally got to safety and people began helping them out of the lake while congratulating James. I remained close, but not in the way, while observing Dumbledore conversing the chief merperson. I really needed to learn to speak mermish. I hated not knowing what people were talking about. "A conference before we give the marks, I think." Dumbledore said, before motioning the judge to huddle up. "Look after Gabrielle," Fleur told Madam Pomfrey, and then turned to James. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage." "Yeah," said James. Fleur bent down and tried kissing him on the cheek, but was stopped by Cho who glared at her, while holding James protectively. "I don't think Cho is okay with sharing, Fleur." I said, with a smirk and got smacked on the back of my head by mom, which got some snickers from several eavesdroppers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows... "Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." Applause from the stands. "I deserve zero," Fleur said throatily. "You did better than Diggory atleast." I said, getting a glare from both Diggory's. "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, albeit one of much lesser quality, also failed to retrieve his hostage and even hid from grindylows while he watched Fleur get attacked. He tried attacking a merperson and accidently burst his charm, and had to be rescued. We award him one point out of pity." Most of the audience laughed at Diggory, who looked enraged at being humiliated yet again. My strategy of damaging his confidence and indirectly hindering his performance and even his magic was working great. He made a great test subject! "Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was first to return with his hostage. We award him forty-five points." Highmaster Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior. "James Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own." My family and Cho gave James half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks. "We have decided, unanimously, that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. We award Mr. Potter fifty points." His lead was now much more secure and that should guarantee his victory. If my suspicions were correct, he would eventually encounter Voldemort and be forced to fight him. I knew there were only a few ways for Voldemort to regain his body, and thankfully he would be greatly weakened and vulnerable. Though, I had no intentions taking advantage of that weakness. A war was the perfect time to eliminate people I wanted gone, and Voldemort and Dumbledore were highly reliable when it came to slow and ineffective warfare. They would give me all the time that I needed. Finally, after a lot of noise from the peasantry, Bagman spoke. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." Everyone began heading back towards Hogwarts, and Madam Pomfrey was herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes. '''Thirty minutes later...' My family, Cho, and James sycophants were relaxing in the Gryffindor Commonroom. Granger had been glaring at my brother quite a bit, and she was beginning to get on my last nerve. It was plain to see that she was jealous that her worthless boyfriend Krum was being outdone by a fourteen year old, that was with her helping Krum and betraying her school. She just needed a little push to break... "I'm glad your still dominating this tournament, and doing so with a major point lead." I said, and his sycophants nodded like good dogs. "You're even beating that idiot Krum!" I added, making a lot of people laugh. "Viktor isn't an idiot!" Granger screeched. I discreetly targeted her with a curse to release inhibitions. A lovely piece of Black Family magic that was untraceable and had been used in the past to get threats to destroy themselves. "I've seen his class performance, he is a huge idiot. His strategies show that much, clearly amateurish and simple." "Human Transfiguration is incredibly advanced and difficult! It took Viktor a month to perfect his method! It's certainly more impressive than gillyweed!" Granger said angrily. "Oh? And how do you know how long it took Viktor?" "Because I helped him!" Granger said smugly, with a pleased look on her face. I could tell that she had wanted to be recognized for her work for a while now. "Betraying your school and then bragging about it?" I said, in reproving tone. "How disgraceful! Clearly behavior unbecoming of someone who seeks positions of power, and that's not even accounting for hatred for our society and traditions." "Wizarding Society? You're all savages who think slavery, family magic, and marriage contracts are acceptable! We should all have access to the same magic! Older families have no right to hoard the knowledge their ancestors created or keep me from it!" Granger said, shocking the entire common room with her hatred. "Someone obviously has to save you from yourselves, and since no-one else is, I suppose it will be me." "You can't take peoples family magic you stupid bint! It only works for members of a family!" I said angrily. "I think I can, Potter," Granger said hatefully. "I'll find a way to undo whatever restricts the magic to certain families!" "And I think your mother should have swallowed the night of your conception." I replied, with a smirk. Granger went for her wand, and I let her. I already had mine ready. When she drew her wand, I disarmed her, having already discerned the intended spell: a Blasting Curse. "That's attempted murder of not only nobility, but the Heir Apparent of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and even admitting to planning to steal family magic. Now... I can legally do this..." I snapped her neck with a gesture and then disintegrated her body. Everyone was shocked by that act and were gaping at me. "That should preserve the peace." And rid the world of an arrogant egomaniacal bitch with delusions of importance, intelligence, and superiority. "Indeed, Hadrian," A familiar voice said, I turned to face the source and saw a pleased looking Cort Delacour. "I'd like to speak with you in private." "Alright," I said, rising from my seat. Cort backed out of the entrance, and began walking away. I sensed my parents rise to follow us, and Nysa and James joined them. Cort and I entered a room moments later, and we waited on them. Cort looked quite amused by what appeared to be over-protectiveness or distrust. "You sensed them too?" I asked. He nodded in response, but looked impressed by my being able to sense magic. My parents entered moments later, followed by James and Nysa. I began securing the room with spells to insure our privacy. "What did you want to speak with me about?" I asked, after securing the room. "Well, first, congratulations, Fleur has decided to join your harem. You telling your brother to rescue Gabrielle really sold her on the idea." Cort said, in annoyance. "But you aren't sold on the idea," I said in observation. "Well, Fleur is my eldest, and I resigned myself to having to marry her off and see some weak idiot eventually wield my families wealth and influence, but this presents an alternative." Cort said, before withdrawing a contract and handing it to me. It was short and sweet, and right to the point. A magically binding agreement that one of mine and Fleur's offspring would become Cort's heir. I detected no attempts at deception, though Cort wanted to choose which child. "I'm also willing to aid you in the upcoming war that you have been preparing for." Cort said. "This is incredibly reasonable, but what does your daughter have to say about this?" I handed the paper to my parents, I could tell they wanted to read it. "She understands and is agreeable." Cort replied, I scanned his mind with my ability to drain knowledge and confirmed it. "Are you done invading my mind to verify the truth? Impressive by the way." I nodded. "And if Fleur and I learn we can't stand each other and end up separating before conception of a child?" "Then I gain nothing, but will most likely withdraw my support of your causes. I am impressed with the group you have assembled though, just the small group you have could dominate your ministry, and your target is merely the Death Eaters and their allies." Cort said, getting raised eyebrows from my family. "Our family needed allies, and the Order and Ministry were both useless and untrustworthy." "Well, several members of Lord Grindelwalds Inner Circle are powerful allies." Cort said, getting shocked looks. "What? It's my job to protect Europe, but it did require a lot of effort to investigate. You have Charlus and Dorea Potter, Augusta Longbottom, and Alexander Greengrass, all on your side, all are Sorcerers and incredibly skilled." My family looked at Nysa like she was going to instantly run and blab the secret. "Don't worry, she won't tell. She has her own secrets to keep." Nysa suddenly looked very nervous. "Yes, she does and I know that secret, and I trust her." I said, taking her hand into my own. "Aww!" Dad, James, and Sirius said teasingly. "Hush, you three. The contract is reasonable, I'll sign it." "Harry, aren't you forgetting something?" Mom asked. "Yes! I need to get your promise of aid and the exit clause in writing." Cort nodded in amusement and began writing, but mom looked angry. "Your underage, you can't sign magically binding contracts!" Mom said angrily. "I don't approve of you having a harem, Harry!" "Cort called it a harem, but it's really a collective!" I said, causing mom to glare at me and Sirius to snicker. "I was going to be with multiple women anyway, at least this way it's all confined to legally recognized relationships." I said, trying to convince her. "I really fail to see your problem with me having a more than one girlfriend or wife, you've known I would since I was made Sirius' heir. I'm not gonna run around recruiting new women all the time, and I think we can both agree that this contract serves a very good purpose." Mom looked even angrier that I used a logical argument. "If your doing it for me, I could marry Fleur," James volunteered with a blush. "No thanks," Cort replied, "Your brother is much more powerful and can produce stronger heirs." At this, James glared at him. "Hadrian is incredibly hard-working and this has resulted in his immense power and skill, and that makes him a very desirable son-in-law, lover, and husband to women who are looking." "Yes, and think about how Cho would feel. She doesn't seem the type to share." I added. "Still, Harry, no harems." Mom interjected. "Okay, I only needed one anyway. Harems, plural, would be over kill." I said, twisting her words. "I finished the additions to the contract." Cort said, interrupting what would likely be punishment for cheek. I took it, and quickly read over it. I spent a minute inspecting it, and then signed. A glow signaled the agreements binding, and caused dumbfounded looks to appear on everyone's face. "By the way, I participated in an ancient form of trial that caused magic to recognize me as an adult." I said, while being purposely vague. There were several dozen, but I became emancipated by winning a Lordship from an adult, multiple times, but I didn't want them to know that yet. "It wasn't dark, evil or truly dangerous though." I added to ease their minds. "You became an adult and didn't tell us?!" Mom asked angrily. Dad looked quite angry too. "I didn't know that I performed the trial at the time. I only learned that later and only kept it secret because I had no intention of using the rights and didn't want to cause problems over nothing." Dad looked a little more understand, but I could tell that neither were pleased with my secrecy. There was a knock at the door, and dad went to answer it. "James," Dumbledore said, when the door was opened. "Where is Harry?" "Why, Dumbledore?" Dad asked in annoyance. "And why are Alastor and Shacklebolt here?" "Because he murdered Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said, angrily. "He must be punished for that crime and they are here to insure that!" "He killed her in self-defense after she tried attacking him with what looked to be a Blasting Curse, and had she managed to succeed she would have accidentally killed myself too. She admitted to planning a revolution and a plot to steal family magic from everyone so they could all share the same magic. I'm well-aware that you don't care if it was justified or not, you don't care, you just want to play vigilante. There was an entire room full of witnesses that can prove the truth, but you don't care, because your just as dark as your lover Grindelwald!" Dad was hit with a stunner! I watched him get knocked into a wall, and I snapped. I quickly moved everyone to the floor with wandless magic, and launched a lightning curse, and curved it through the doorway. I was rewarded by a scream of agony, and continued. I entered their line of sight and blasted Moody with duel bone-breakers to his wand arm and good leg. I was lucky to get Dumbledore with my lightning curse, but he was already getting up. I blasted Shacklebolt back into a wall with a Black family blasting curse that he tried shielding against, and cut Dumbledore's wand arm off with my seventh year Spell Creation project: a Fiendfyre infused cutting curse. I smirked as it was took it off at the shoulder, and had to quickly dodge Moody's Blood Boiler, and then I broke his arm. I observed Shacklebolt shakily get up and launched an over-powered stunner at him that decimated his hastily formed shield and removed him as a threat. "You truly have no shame Albus Dumbledore, trying to frame and dispose of a fourteen year old. I have no idea if you were always evil, manipulative, and controlling or if it was a recent thing, but I'm leaning towards the former. Your time as Chief Warlock is over. You're vigilante who has no respect for the law and it's true enforcers. You think yourself above them... you are clearly unsuitable and unworthy to be entrusted with our laws." Dumbledore looked like he was shocked, though that could be from losing his arm. I did enjoy playing the victim, anyway. "Well said, Harry," Dad said from the doorway. "Yes..." I destroyed Dumbledore's cut off arm. "I can't have him reattaching that, and I take crippling enemies very seriously and literally. Can you contact the Aurors and have them arrest Albus Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt for assault on nobility, and in Dumbles case being a vigilante and any other crimes he committed." "What about me?" Moody asked. "Nothing will happen to you, you failed to achieve anything and I'm feeling merciful." I omitted the fact that he was rapidly weakening and barely even a threat anymore, and that as long I was on alert I would be fine. "Off to the hospital wing now!" I said to Moody, making shooing gesture. May 24th, 1995. The last three months were amazing, I had finally achieved several of my goals. Dumbledore was placed into Azkaban, but he escaped two days later with Fawkes help. His property was sent to his brother Aberforth, and I had learned that Dumbles knew about the Horcruxes, and I promptly retrieved Voldemorts Horcrux and left an identical copy behind. I made sure to leave behind some surprises to harm Voldemort and severely weaken Dumbledore. Shacklebolt was fired, forced to compensate our family, and then banned from holding a government position. Augusta Longbottom replaced Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, and she and Alexander Greengrass will respectively act as Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster. I managed to convince Alexander to take McGonagall's job, him being a Transfiguration Master rivaling Dumbledore and McGonagall's combined skills made that uncontestable. Granted he would take the job next term, we couldn't fire her until after the term. Horace Slughorn consented to replace Snape for Professor Merrythoughts old office, a raise and my brother would end up joining his 'Slug Club'. Nymphadora's father, Ted Tonks, agreed to teach History of Magic after being offered the job. He was one of the very few people with a mastery in it. We arranged for a replacement for both of Hagrid's positions, and he would soon be removed from Hogwarts Grounds. I was well on my way to purging Hogwarts of Dumbledore's influence, and had even managed to destroy a Vanishing Cabinet that posed a security risk. I got Fudge and his supporters on my side too, and was positioned to purge the Ministry of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's supporters. "Did you hear that someone attacked Krum and Mr. Crouch disappeared?" Seamus Finnigan said, to his friend Dean Thomas. "What?" I asked in shock. I quickly walked over to them. "Tell me everything you know!" "You should ask your brother, he discovered it with Headmistress Longbottom." I nodded gratefully and walked away. Over the next thirty minutes, I learned that someone had attacked a member of foreign delegation, which endangered international relations, and abducted Crouch. I also learned that Snape delayed my brother from reporting the event and most likely allowed it happen. Fortunately, Hagrid attacked Karkaroff, when he insulted McGonagall, who meddled in matters that she had no reason too. I now had cause to dispose of three Dumbledore supporters, which would help on the public relations front. Soon Hogwarts would be secured. Snape would be permanently dealt with, and Dumbledore and Voldemort would be deprived a resource and servant. I would be using Snivellous in a ritual of sacrifice, his power, knowledge, and skill would serve me. The best part was that I would get away with it, I knew exactly how too. I would make it look like he fled in fear or resignation.